Love me, Fat or Skinny
by HeArTxbRoKeNxCB Lover xD
Summary: We all know that Chad and Taylor love each other, What if Taylor was overweight? 250 pounds to be exact? Would Chad and Taylor's love still bloom?
1. Back 2 school

Hello all! Thank you soo much for the reviews for "Love me, Fat or Skinny!" Anyway I found the note book that I wrote it in and I just noticed that I never wrote the rest of the chapter for it. Anyway it's like the first chapter but with lots more editing, since this story is pretty old and I've improved a little bit since I've written it. So I'm going to get to it now, tell me what you think of the new and improved chapter for "Love me, Fat or Skinny."

Oh! Before I begin the story two important things:

I do **not** own High School Musical characters except the one that I make up

**This is not me I am telling it from Taylor's POV but from 1st person view I repeat this is not me I am telling it from 1st person view!!**

Okay now that all the legal stuff is done and my point has been made or so I hope here is the story "Love me, Fat or Skinny."

--

The sun rose over the horizon, over the grassy hill that is about two minutes away from my house. The sun hit my backyard, well my little brother's playground. Then lastly the sun's glare hit my window, blinding me. I close my blinds, if you haven't noticed I watched the sun rise above the horizon, over the grassy hill and onto my little brother's playground and onto my window. So I must have been up for a reason right? Yeah your right I am up for a reason. I'm up because today, I, Taylor Ann Mckessie starts senior year at East high, Home of the wildcats.

Anyway of course summer is over. Everyone got together but Chad and I. Chad and I clicked at the end of the 'Double win' when he invited me to the after party, but after that we just sort of became friends instead of Boyfriend and Girlfriend. I was brought out of my thoughts to my phone ringing, or I should say Vibrating.

"Hello?" I say into the receiver

"Hey Tay, I mean Good morning Taylor." Chad says nervously

I giggle over the phone

"Morning to you Chad but what is up with the whole 'Greeting?"

"Well Gabi said that you wouldn't be in the best of moods this morning."

"Well so far I feel okay, wait you talked to Gabi before school? Okay what is going on Chad Danforth?"

"Actually I talked to her Last night she was over at Troy's and Troy had to do something for his parents so Gabi and I talked until Troy came back."

"Oh I'm sorry it's just weird that you don't talk to any girls in the morning especially in the morning before school and on the first day, No offense." I say while twirling around and becoming interested in my bed cover.

"None taken."

"Oh! I'm sorry I bet you had a reason for calling me, what was it?"

"Well Gabi and I talked it over that Gabi, Troy, Me and hopefully you could walk to school this morning instead of carpooling like we always do every morning."

"Of course I'll walk with you guys, besides that way I don't have to wait to talk to Gabi at school like I always do."

"Great! So we'll be at your house at about 7?"

"Okay I'll be ready by then." I say standing up looking directly at my closet

"Okay bye Taylor."

"Bye Chad."

After hitting the 'End' button, I jump up and down and do a happy dance; I look over at the clock to notice that I have thirty five minutes to be ready. I quickly rush into my bathroom and took a very quick shower, using my favorite shampoo, Kiwi Strawberry. Quickly drying off I run to my closet to find a cute outfit for the day, coming across my tight jean capri's with rolled up cuffs, a light wash, and bronze buttons surrounding the back pockets, They were tight, just not skin tight. These were my feel good pants and the pants that made everyone stare at me for a minute longer. Then I wore a knit gold, orange baby doll top, which had the designs of hearts as the seams were knitted together. Then to finish, I wore simple gold wedged sandals, they weren't too high, or too stressful on my feet. I didn't wear too much jewelry because it was still during the hot summer months so it was better to go naked on my wrist and fingers to keep them cool. But I did wear a black necklace, which had a plastic moon and a star together and turned different colors in the sunlight, depending on my mood. The lastly I decided to pull the light purple shower cap off my head, letting my black singled braids hang. Instead of doing a cute hairstyle with them, I just let them hang loose and wanted them to have a slight curl to them.

"Taylor! Chad's at the door."

Scooping up my messager bag and walking towards my bulletin board I grabbed my house keys along with my white, practically still new LG shine, which no one knew about except for my parents since they bought it for me. I still had service for my pink razor until 10am but I would be in school at that time, so I just took my new phone which would have service on at about 10:30am. Walking fast down the hallway I pass by my two younger brothers room, of course the door was closed and had a colorful piece of paper that scribbled 'Alex's and Cody's room' which yours truly made for them, I mean helped with. Smiling at myself I quickly stepped down the stairs into the kitchen where Chad would be, eating my mother's breakfast. It never failed, every morning during the school year my mother would cook breakfast for my friends if they stopped by in the morning while they waited for me.

"Sorry I'm late, I tried to hurry I really did." I say while huffing out my apology

"Eh it's fine I mean I was just…

Looking up from grabbing a cereal bar I notice that everyone's eyes are on me. I mean I know I'm not your average skinny teenager, I was on the thick side, always have been. But I had curves in the right places, well not really noticeable ones but I had lost a lot of weight over the summer. I was starting to have an hourglass figure, and my thighs had become more firm than the flabby fat they were.

"What?"

"Maldígalo Chad! You were sent in here to get Taylor not stuff your face! Besides you already ate at my house and Troy's! Oh dios Chad."

Smiling at Gabriella's anger towards Chad, I gently tap Gabriella's shoulder.

"Not now Taylor, I'm yelling at Chad."

Tapping her shoulder once again I cross my arms looking at her with a silly grin on my face.

"Taylor! What do you…Oh Hi Tay I didn't see you there for a moment."

Then just like everyone else Gabi stops talking. Sighing I look up to see that Gabi has a slight glitter in her eye, twinkling with happiness. Becoming afraid I walk back over to the refrigerator and grab a frozen water bottle.

"Guys as much as I would to have you all staring at me, we really might wanna get a move on to school."

Then with that final word the whole house seemed to come back alive, Chad got up taking his dirty dish to the sink, and thanking my mom once again for a great breakfast, Gabi smacking Chad upside the head for eating for the third time that morning. I walk over to my mom giving her a kiss on the cheek, and my dad a kiss upon the top of his head I follow my friends out of the door. Walking outside I see a frantic Troy Bolton pacing up and down my driveway. I really guess you could say he was a friend but only because of him dating Gabi, and with Gabi being my best friend that ment Chad and Troy were added to this equation, Along with Jason and Zeke but that's another story for another day. Greeting Troy, we began our fifteen minute walk to East High, home of the wildcats. Along the way we picked up Kelsi, and Jason and Zeke. Since we haven't seen one another since Gabi's end of the school year bash which was about two months ago, we all had something exciting to tell one another.

"Tay, what about you?"

"I didn't do much, just watch Alex and Cody over the summer, help out at their preschool and help my mom on her job and give my dad a little help fixing the house up."

"That's it?"

'_Hello…I lost weight, bought new clothes and new phone, got my nails done and thought about hot summer nights with Chad Danforth, of course that's not all'_

"Yup." I say while popping the P.

Nodding their heads we walk onto the school grounds to see everyone come up to Chad and Troy giving their golden boy their 'hello's' and 'how was your summer?' talks.

"MOVE PEOPLE!"

Only one person could make the sea of people move out of the way, Sharpay Evans. She of course was one of my best friends as well; she actually became a nice soft person once you look past her 'Ice queen' appearance.

"Zekey!"

Not to mention she was also dating Zeke Baylor. We are all still asking Zeke, how can he date a girl that loves pink more than pink probably loves itself, and all he ever replies with is 'She's the one guys, if she loves pink then I love it too.' She already has him whipped into shape and around her pinky finger.

"Aww Tay you look so cute today, I knew my skills would rub off on you."

Rolling my eyes at the comment and smirking I nod my head towards Sharpay, replying with 'Yeah sure, whatever you say Sharpay.'

"Chadiekins!"

Whipping around to the voice, I notice that Chad is in a heated lip lock with Amber Phillips. Amber is head cheerleader, 5`5, lit amber eyes, and one word skinny. Now it was really hard to hate Amber, she wasn't like the other cheerleaders she was actually very friendly with everyone, and wasn't snobby and stuck up like the rest. **(No offense to cheerleaders, I'm not one but you know how the typical cheerleader is or the image of one is.)** Still staring at Chad and Amber making out I had to look away, noticing Gabi frown in my direction she cleared her throat breaking the two apart.

"Oh right, guys I'm dating Amber, Amber you know everyone." Chad said nodding his head in everyone's direction

Soft 'Hey's and Hello's' were spoken I didn't say anything because I suddenly became interested in my French tipped nails.

Then everyone got silent, in our little group. Looking up though my eyelashes I noticed that Amber sat down in Chad's crossed legs and he had his hand securely around Amber's waist and his face buried into the crook of her neck, that was then I couldn't stand it. I slowly stood up, turned on my heel and began to walk to the front doors.

"Tay! Where are you going? School doesn't start for another twenty minutes."

"Gotta go find my locker." I mutter silently

And continue to walk up to the doors, without once looking back at my friends. 

Well? Was that better? What did you think? I guess I'm just asking for one or two reviews this time. It's all up to you all to determine whether I continue or not...

Words that were in Spanish:

I don't know if they are right or not but these were the words that I found on Babble fish...

Maldígalo – Damn it

Oh dios – Oh God

If I'm not right just post the correct word in the review, or if it's not that big of a deal then I just leave it alone, anyway thank you all I hope you like it.

Much love,

Corbinbleulover1015


	2. School day pt1

Well I don't have much to say, except for this is a short chapter and I'm sorry for it I'll make it up to you but for the time being this is your chapter and I think you all may like it, I wasn't exactly satisfied with it but it isn't exactly all that bad. I'll stop and start the chapter, hope you're not too harsh on.

Reviewer's spot light!

Okay so there were three people that reviewed for the new and improved chapter. And they read off as the following...

_**melako17**_

_**chaylorlover101**_

_**Wei-Yn**_

Thank you. You all made me continue or at least attempt to want to continue ! Before I begin the story two important things:

I do **not** own High School Musical characters except the one that I make up

**This is not me I am telling it from Taylor's POV but from 1st person view I repeat this is not me I am telling it from 1st person view!!**

Okay now that all the legal stuff is done and my point has been made or so I hope here is the story "Love me, Fat or Skinny."

---

_Recap_

"_Chadiekins!"_

_Whipping around to the voice, I notice that Chad is in a heated lip lock with Amber Phillips. Amber is head cheerleader, 5`5, lit amber eyes, and one word skinny. Now it was really hard to hate Amber, she wasn't like the other cheerleaders she was actually very friendly with everyone, and wasn't snobby and stuck up like the rest.__Still staring at Chad and Amber making out I had to look away, noticing Gabi frown in my direction she cleared her throat breaking the two apart._

"_Oh right, guys I'm dating Amber, Amber you know everyone." Chad said nodding his head in everyone's direction_

_Soft 'Hey's and Hello's' were spoken I didn't say anything because I suddenly became interested in my French tipped nails._

_Then everyone got silent, in our little group. Looking up though my eyelashes I noticed that Amber sat down in Chad's crossed legs and he had his hand securely around Amber's waist and his face buried into the crook of her neck, that was then I couldn't stand it. I slowly stood up, turned on my heel and began to walk to the front doors._

"_Tay! Where are you going? School doesn't start for another twenty minutes."_

"_Gotta go find my locker." I mutter silently_

_And continue to walk up to the doors, without once looking back at my friends._

---

Once inside, I stood against the wall and sighed then I made my way to my locker. At registration I found a short way and a long way to my locker, I chose to take the long way to my locker. Like Zeke said school doesn't start for another twenty minutes, so taking the long way would only take about five to ten minutes. Five if I walked fast, ten if I took my time. After about twelve minutes later I made it to my locker, after stopping along the way to sigh and stop then to only walk a short distance and continue the process. Due to my lack of stupidness and or being caught in the moment I chose to have my locker next to all my friends. Gabby on my left, Chad on Gabby's other side. Troy on my right, with Zeke following and Sharpay next to her "Zekins" and Ryan on the side of Chad. Kelsi and Jason we on the ends, clearly separated. (Kelsi is on Chad's left; Jason is on Sharpay's right...Does that make sense?) But then again we all planned on switching with the person's boyfriend or girlfriend but then again what if that couple went through a break up? So that thought was still being de-bugged and slowly being forgotten. I leaned up against my locker and slowly slid down to the floor. I hit my head against the locker on the way down to the floor but I didn't move to cradle my throbbing head. '_Gosh, I'm so stupid! I knew my new look would go to waste. How stupid is it to go after one of your best friends? Even when the captain is currently taken and the best friend is single and the runner up? Stupid_, _Stupid, stupid!'_

Hearing a bell ring I knew school was about to start, in about fifteen minutes. Everyone would flood over to our row of lockers, the whole school population as well. I had a choice, either I disappear to AVID, or I stand there and pretend that everything is just fine and I'm back to my fake smile and routine of having everything organized and everyone talking about school and the clubs. Which one? Standing up I begin to "Attempt" to open my locker when I suddenly could not open it. Pulling at it I kick the bottom of it and try once again to only have a huge 'FAIL' Blaring in my ears.

"Stupid locker!" I say while punching it

"Hey do you need help?"

Turing around, which was a bad choice I came into contact with Chad's brown eyes, and cinnamon chewing gum. Sighing I move out of the way and allow Chad to open the locker. Just as I was about to say the combination Chad opened the locker. Dropping my mouth I being to stare, amazed at the lack of communication.

"How did you know my combo? I didn't even tell you."

"This used to be Amber's old locker during Junior year, I remember because they never switch the combos like they say they do, Not to mention I helped her a lot with this piece of crappy metal." Chad replies with an effortless shrug of his shoulders.

Then moving to the open locker I put my messenger bag inside, snuggly on a hook and grab my colorfully written AVID binder as well as Spanish, Which wasn't quite as colorful. Then grabbing my bag again I put it over my shoulder and slam the locker closed and begin to walk down the hallway.

"Hey, Taylor, Wait for me!"

Turning around I see Chad jogging to catch up with me, stopping I wait. I couldn't blow my cover, I still had to be Taylor whether Chad had a girlfriend or not my GPA depended on it. Well I mean I could have graduated last year but a certain someone with curly, frizzy hair begged me, literally begging me to stay another year to "Help him" with the following year of school. And not to mention Gabby and I were in a contest to see who would be the Valedictorian of our class, which was becoming a pretty close tie between both of us. Then a thought crossed my mind, why would Chad want to walk with me to class? His class was on the other side of the building, and we didn't have any classes together I was sure of it. Chad finally catching up I began to walk in sync with him. Even though Chad wasn't like the rest of the basketball team who wanted to walk fast, Chad was pretty much slow.

"How come you're walking with me? I mean your AVID class is on the other side of the building with Denning."

"Not anymore, Denning chose to close her AVID first period so until they sort everything out Beardslee is the only AVID teacher in the whole school."

'_Crap…_

--

Well what did you think? I know it was very short but then again I write it during my "AVID class". Well sometimes anyway. I'm sure you were all wondering why I put AVID in this chapter, or why I even brought it up at all. AVID is one of my favorite classes, and probably the easiest. AVID is sort of like a study hall, or at my school it is, anyway it's like a way for people who aren't really organized or would like to be head in life or need help in one of their classes that would be the class to be in. You do all sort of fun things and you learn a lot of stuff along the way. I don't remember what every letter means but I still like that class. Anyway you all know the drill, review. I know! If you review you'll be put in the reviewer's spotlight, and if you make the review a good one you'll have that chapter dedicated to you. Sound fair?

Much love,

Corbinbleulover1015


	3. Blushing red

Hello readers! Happy summer to all, I hope everyone had a great last day of classes or for those that have graduated congrats! I wish you luck in the real world and or off to college. Anyway it's finally time for the long awaited chapter of _"__**Love me, Fat or Skinny.**__" _I am so sorry for the lack of an update, just that I've moved homes and school was winding down, I don't think I've ever been bombed with so many projects before in my life! And all the studying, Sheesh it kicked my butt big time. Anyway now that summer is here and I don't have any "big plans" for it the chapters should come out a lot more and faster. I promise to be a better updater, whether it is a chapter a week or one every single day, that is my promise to you all! Anyway I'm not going to lie this chapter was NOT planned at all, a person I know found my stories and read them all and surprised me with saying that they all are okay and that I should continue so that is my motivation. Anyway let's get on with the chapter! Oh before I forget, I've written two new stories, "_**Sunlit mistakes"**_ and "_**Journey to the past". Sunlit mistakes **_is probably going to turn into a Corbin Bleu fanfiction, but it'll be a while until Corbin appears in it. _**Journey to the past**_ is a Twilight and High School Musical cross over, the first one that I've ever done, and it may not have all the cast, it may maybe not I'm not sure yet. As far as they both are going they may actually be removed, since they've only got alerts and favorite. Don't get me wrong that's great and all but I how am I suppose to continue them if they are lacking, I can only know if people review so you may want to check them out before they either blow up in a good way or in a bad way.

Reviewer's spotlight!

**chaylorXtraylorlover101**

**melako17**

**Wolvmbm**

**ChocolatexChicaxCasey95**

You all seriously rock, and for that this chapter is dedicated to you all! Yay! Anyway here we go, like I said this chapter wasn't planned at all but I'm just going to go on the top of my head and from the last chapter and we'll see how that goes.

I do **not** own High School Musical characters except the one that I make up.** This is not me I am telling it from Taylor's POV but from 1st person view I repeat this is not me I am telling it from 1st person view!!**

Here we go..

---

_Recap_

"_Hey, Taylor, Wait for me!"_

_Turning around I see Chad jogging to catch up with me, stopping I wait. I couldn't blow my cover, I still had to be Taylor whether Chad had a girlfriend or not my GPA depended on it. Well I mean I could have graduated last year but a certain someone with curly, frizzy hair begged me, literally begging me to stay another year to "Help him" with the following year of school. And not to mention Gabby and I were in a contest to see who would be the Valedictorian of our class, which was becoming a pretty close tie between both of us. Then a thought crossed my mind, why would Chad want to walk with me to class? His class was on the other side of the building, and we didn't have any classes together I was sure of it. Chad finally catching up I began to walk in sync with him. Even though Chad wasn't like the rest of the basketball team who wanted to walk fast, Chad was pretty much slow._

"_How come you're walking with me? I mean your AVID class is on the other side of the building with Denning."_

"_Not anymore, Denning chose to close her AVID first period so until they sort everything out Beardslee is the only AVID teacher in the whole school."_

'_Crap…_

I sat in my desk, arms on the cool desk and forehead nested deep in my arms. After I had lost Chad in a sea of people I hid out in the bathroom for a few minutes. Silly I know but I didn't want to deal with Chad right now. Chad would want to talk about how he and Amber hooked up and he would being to apologize for springing her on us. Then he would claim how great she made him feel, how she would bring a smile to his face and how he got the tingles every time they touched. I just couldn't handle it right now, you would think that I would be used to this by now, after his first girlfriend it just seemed to repeat.

"Hey Taylor, how come your not at the assembly?"

"Didn't feel like going. It's the same every year, welcome back hope everyone had a safe summer and we hoped it was well spent. Now were back in school, no texting during class, no funny business in the halls tardiness will not be tolerated." I mimicked

Beardslee and I were probably close, closer than what a teacher and student should be. She would often give me a ride home when I missed the bus or my parents were too busy to come and pick me up. And in return I would babysit her daughter, Cassidy. I would do it for no pay of course, unless I really needed the money for a book or something but often times it would count as community service, which I desperately needed. Beardslee would often give me motherly advice, give me passes to skip a class that I wanted to get out of to help her grade paperwork, or she was just a person that I could turn to when I wanted to be alone, away from my friends and high school.

"Yeah I guess it does get a little old." Beardslee laughed and began to wipe her board clean

"Tell me about it. How was your summer? What did you and Cassidy do?"

"Not much, we went to the beach a few weeks back, she got a really bad sunburn, but she tanned out nicely though. What about you?"

"Same ole, studying, babysitting Alex and Cody, and working part time with my mom." I reply with a effortless shrug

The bell rang. Silencing Beardslee, and moments later kids walked in the room. Freshmen walked in quickly and sat in the front, every other grade level came in, and filled in the middle and seniors, you could tell all came in after the warning bell, and all sauntered to the back. After the final bell, Beardslee went to close the door when Chad ran in, hitting his nose on the corner of the door. Everyone 'oohed' and some of the freshmen giggled, Chad glaring at them immediately shut up.

"So glad you could join us Mr. Danforth, take a seat."

During Beardslee's class, even though I was in the class I was more considered the TA for it. I still did assignments for it, but Beardslee was more of the type to just let me grade paperwork for it and get my grade that way. Ms. Beardslee walked up to the front board and stood, looking out into the sea of teenagers. Studying everyone's face.

"Welcome everyone; I hope you all had a great summer."

I drowned out Beardslee; she did this with every class, and would continue this speech for the rest of the day. Poor her. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up.

"Hey Tay, uhh Ms. Beardslee wants you to pass out the syllabuses."

I blushed and pushed my chair back and walked up to Beardslee, who only gave me a soft smile and handed me papers. I gave them out, and walked back to my desk looking over it pretty quickly. I felt eyes boring into my head so I looked up. Chad had been looking at me, I still got the chills when he looked at me, I just wish it would have been a look of love or attention. I locked eyes with Chad and he smiled back and turned back to Beardslee. Having Chad sitting so close to me may be good.

"Oh and Class, the people that you are sitting next to, will be your next door neighbors. SO get to know them."

Everyone looked to the left and right of them and everyone began small chit chat, introducing themselves. I looked to the right of me to see a cabinet, and then I looked to the left of me to see Chad smiling widely at me. Crap, why did I choose to sit in the very front where there were only two seats?

"Hey Tay, we're neighbors!"

I smiled back weakly and looked over at Beardslee who sat down with a smile; I turned my smile into a frown, and put my head in my arms and began to hate my life.

--

Chapter 3 is finished! What did you all think? Like I said I went off the top of my head and I had taken my time and left the chapter up all day so I was constantly thinking about it. Review and the next chappie shall be dedicated to you! Happy summers to all!

Mucho love,

HeArTxbRoKeNxCB Lover xD


	4. Gabi, Chad and Sharpie!

Hello readers  I'm happy to say that, everyone that reviewed liked the last chapter, so it made me happy to write another chapter for you all! Yay! You all can thank yourselves for the great reviews and putting me in a great mood because of it. Although _"Dirty Truth"_ doesn't seem to be doing quite well, so that may be a while until I update since no one really liked the last chapter I have to re-think it, possibly removing the last chapter. Anyway...

Reviewer's spotlight!

**chaylorXtraylorlover101**

**ChocolatexChicaxCasey95**

**digigirl02**

These wonderful reviewers, really made me update faster so thank them! Here we go!

I do **not** own High School Musical characters except the one that I make up.** This is not me I am telling it from Taylor's POV but from 1st person view I repeat this is not me I am telling it from 1st person view!!**

_Recap:_

"_Welcome everyone; I hope you all had a great summer."_

_I drowned out Beardslee; she did this with every class, and would continue this speech for the rest of the day. Poor her. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up._

"_Hey Tay, uhh Ms. Beardslee wants you to pass out the syllabuses."_

_I blushed and pushed my chair back and walked up to Beardslee, who only gave me a soft smile and handed me papers. I gave them out, and walked back to my desk looking over it pretty quickly. I felt eyes boring into my head so I looked up. Chad had been looking at me, I still got the chills when he looked at me, I just wish it would have been a look of love or attention. I locked eyes with Chad and he smiled back and turned back to Beardslee. Having Chad sitting so close to me may be good._

"_Oh and Class, the people that you are sitting next to, will be your next door neighbors. SO get to know them."_

_Everyone looked to the left and right of them and everyone began small chit chat, introducing themselves. I looked to the right of me to see a cabinet, and then I looked to the left of me to see Chad smiling widely at me. Crap, why did I choose to sit in the very front where there were only two seats?_

"_Hey Tay, we're neighbors!"_

_I smiled back weakly and looked over at Beardslee who sat down with a smile; I turned my smile into a frown, and put my head in my arms and began to hate my life._

--

The final bell rang; I jumped out of my seat, faster than I have ever before. Did God really hate me that much? All of my classes, every single one had Chad in them. That wasn't the issue though, oh no. In every one of my teachers, assigned a seat next to him. Even teachers that I had known and worked for, my freshman year that had no such rule as "Assigned seats" suddenly appeared to have one. I couldn't take it! Even if Amber was in the class I was STILL seated next to him. Amber was never the jealous type, but I felt that her anger rise towards me. I partly sprinted to my locker, slide a little bit, somehow got my locker open and ran out of the building. I know I was supposed to walk home with everyone, including Chad and Amber but I was putting that on in the back of my mind. I could just say I needed to go home and pick up the boys and begin dinner for my mom. Even though it wasn't Tuesday or Friday yet, I could come up with something. Somehow when I got farther away from the school, the more relaxed I became, the slower I walked and the less I pumped myself from walking faster. I passed my brother's small child care, and decided not to completely lie and pick them up. Sure my mother would have no problem with it, but she would question my "Niceness." I popped my head in, and saw my brother's class sleeping soundly. I went over to the teacher, Ms. Charms and told her that I was to pick up the twins.

"Uhh well your mother didn't say anything about you picking them up today, it isn't Tuesday or Friday."

"I know, but my mother has a hard day today so I thought I'd eliminate one thing she had to do."

_Lie._ My mind screeched.

Ms. Charms nodded, woke my brother's up and helped them get ready to leave. I texted my mother, that I was picking up the boys and that I would start dinner too. And greeted my little brothers. Then we walked out into the bright sunshine.

"Tay, how come you picked us up?"

"Yeah today isn't Tuesday…Is it?"

Laughing I shook my head, and ruffled Alex and Cody's heads. Then pushed them along the sidewalk. I had them walk a little ways in front of me, and noticed their puzzled expressions that they glanced at one another.

"Hey Look! It's Chad, Gabi, Troy and Sharpie!" Cody squealed

My face paled and I stopped breathing. Crud. We went down the path that my friends and I walked. How could I have been so stupid? Now I would have to walk with them. Alex and Cody ran up to my friends and hugged them. Each of my friends passed them around, hugged them, and ruffled their hair. My bothers ate it up; they seemed to love my friends for some reason. Chad for the most part, seemed to love them back more. Maybe because he had three sisters, and no little brother or brothers to have fun with. I took out my LG shine, and pretended to be busying myself with it when everyone walked over, with my brother's pulling them.

"Hey Tay, there you are! We waited for you but Chad here," Zeke pointed to Chad. "Said that you had already left the school. Everything okay?"

I nodded my head. And looked down at my feet. And grasped for my little brothers, then I looked up to see everyone, Amber included looking at me with worried looks. I felt that Amber only looked at me with worry because it would be good to get in good with all of us, so she could slowly take Chad away from us. Well this little cheer brat was going to work harder, Chad and I had been friends since diaper days and I worked hard to keep the friendship going.

"Oh, we had better get going. I still have to run to the store for my mother and cook as well." I said steering the boys around my friends

Someone grabbed my wrist and spun me towards them. I looked up to lock eyes with Chad. Chad's eyes held a hurt gaze, and his smile was worn into a frown. What made him look like that?

"Tay, is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine."

"Today isn't Tuesday."

Damn, he knew the schedule. Now what was I going to do? He couldn't know that I avoided walking home with them is so I wouldn't have to walk with Amber, and let Amber "get to know me" let alone see them kiss when we all went our separate ways.

_Think Tay, Think! Aha! Got it…_

"Well you know my mom has been busy lately, with work and everything so I thought I'd be nice and pick up my brothers."

Chad gave me a look and I figured he saw right through me. Then he effortlessly shrugged and continued to walk along the path, leaving Amber behind.

"Hey Tay, well since you have the boys then maybe you all would like to talk home with us then?"

I looked at Zeke and at a retreating figure of Chad. I had to keep up an act, so I had to say yes, but then again...

"Sure Zeke." And with that I linked arms with Gabi and Sharpay

--

Chad's P.O.V 

Before I realized what I was doing I grabbed Taylor's wrist as she tried to walk by. I noticed that her face had shock to it, and then turned into a blank face.

"Tay, is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine."

"Today isn't Tuesday."

I saw her eyes flash from normal to worried. What is she hiding? Did something happen to her? Is she hurt? You know she did leave class early and all day she sat next to me, she would push herself away from me, and leave a noticeable gap. What the hell is going on with her? I slowly let Taylor's wrist go and I walked away. I needed to clear my head, even if that ment leaving Amber behind. She would understand.

"Hey Tay, well since you have the boys then maybe you all would like to talk home with us then?"

I heard Taylor reply, then the girls giggle. Man this was going to be a long walk home…

--

Taylor's P.O.V

"Hey you guys, I'm kind of needed at home so I'll talk to you all tomorrow." With that Amber crossed the street and disappeared down a street.

No one really noticed that Amber had left. Maybe Chad did, but he was a few blocks ahead of us with his head down. I felt bad that I had tried to avoid everyone, but I'm sure that they all would understand that I couldn't bare to see Chad make out with another girl, let alone one that may actually be his true love.

--

Chapter 4 completed! Yay! I think I over did it at the end but hell, what's a little trouble and paradise going to hurt? Review! And show love to "Dirty Truth." I know Ms. Charms isn't a really normal name but hey nothing else came to mind.

Mucho amore,

HeArTxbRoKeNxCB Lover xD


	5. Homecoming and evil prom dresses

Panting loudly, I turned off the machine and fell to the floor. Maybe I was over doing it again, but then again it was only Friday night, seven pm. I laid my back into the carpet, to get my blood to stop pumping as fast, for my heart to be level with the rest of my limbs. Right now, at this exact moment my friends were out, double dating with Chad and Amber. I declined at the thought of even going out in public with the couple, actually with any of my friends. Recently I had been a bitter crab, stuck in her shell. I didn't hang out with anyone too much anymore, only because of one dreaded dance, Homecoming. Yes, HOMECOMING. For one, I didn't do dances at all. I could never get a date, and the one guy I wanted to go with, never saw that I wanted him to go with me. For two, I could never get all worked up about "finding the right dress" and at the time, I found dresses to be "yucky" and still had that thought of them even to this moment thinking about them, but it ran deeper than just the color or how ruffly it was, it was because I could never see myself in a dress without worrying about how much my thunder thighs would jiggle, and offend everyone to a point to were it would be painful to be around me.

Throwing my arm to the low side coffee table, I was rewarded with a cool touch of my chilled water bottle. My hand molded around the body of it and I painfully sat up, and guzzled the water down, chilling my throat. Moaning, at how cold the water ran, I could hear thumping upstairs. Capping the water bottle, I set it on the table and slowly stood up. Beginning to stretch again, I still wanted to get into a two hour workout, burning up the calories, and then cooling down and repeating the cycle again. Bending backwards, my hands gently touching the carpet, palms pressing the carpet and being again, awarded with a popping noise, I groaned and suddenly I could feel eyes on me. Looking up, I saw sixteen pairs of legs standing at the base of the stairs. My eyes traveled up the legs and I could see the shocked faces of my friends, slowly coming out of the back bend I turned around and finished stretching, ignoring their being.

"Taylor..?? I thought you said that you had homework to finish up?" Gabi broke the silence first.

"Gabi, I'm Taylor McKessie."

I pushed one foot onto the belt and placed the other and began to push off, slowly of course. Starting off into a walk for a few minutes, while silently yelling at myself to not look left.

"So, this is what you've been up to huh?"

I didn't say anything, and I picked up the pace a bit. I was so glad that instead of wearing shorts, I was wearing my baggy Grey sweats.

"Taylor? Is there something you want to tell us?"

_Yes, that I'm feeling quite insecure about myself right now and the only way to silence it is to workout to so hard that my heart is pounding and ringing loudly in my ears._

"No." I panted out.

Chad walked up and locked eyes with me, and without breaking eye contact, Chad slowed the machine down to a stop. He laid a hand on my sweaty, red hot one and pried it off of the metal bar. Doing the same with the other, he held both of my hands for a moment and led me over to the couch and gently helped me have a seat. Then before I could even try to get up, Chad plopped down next to me, as well as Zeke and everyone else, squishing me to Chad's side. Squirming to get away, and up, Chad wrapped his arms around me, locking me to his side.

"Don't even try. You aren't even going to get away." Chad sang.

Giggle moaning, (A/N: Hopefully you all know what that is, have you ever giggled and something happened, wheather someone made a comment or said something smart and you went to scoff but instead you moaned? That's what that pretty is. I guess google it if not.) everyone pushed against Zeke, and my head landed in Chad's lap. The giggling continued, but mine stopped instantly and with unknown will power I broke free of Chad's embrace and stood up. Giggling ceasing to stop, I stood not looking at anyone and breathed.

_Think Taylor..what could happen next?_

I felt something bubbling within me, it felt like my stomach was being strangled and that a rock took over as my stomach and I felt burning, crawling up my neck. Slowly, as if teasing me.

"Taylor?! Are you okay?!"

I couldn't answer because I threw up.

"Thanks mom, I'm fine though."

"Evidently you aren't because you just "forgot" to eat three days ago."

"Mom! I told you that I had a lot going on that day!"

For the last three days, my mom kept me home, in my bed, trapped in my room, watching my every move. It turned out that, Friday night I hadn't eaten a thing. All I had in my system was the little bit of water that I had, and I over worked myself. I didn't not eat on purpose, I really had a lot on my plate that day. Before school even started Gabi had told me about the last minute outing with the group. At first it was just a hang out at the local pizza place, everyone eating pizza and friends just hanging out. Gabi almost had me suckered in if it wasn't for Ryan walking over talking about the double date. After that I had glared at Gabi for the first half of the morning, then my anger faded and before lunch I had gotten word that a big project was rumored to be due by Monday morning from Darbus, so I seeked out the rest of my afternoon in the library working on the project. Then as the bell rang for the day to be over, I had just barely finished the project and was cleaning up when Gabi walked in the library. She apologized and I just ignored her and left. I wasn't mad at Gabi, but more at myself. Stupid Homecoming getting to me again!

"Taylor!"

"What?" I snapped grumpily.

"Your friends are here."

Before I could even decline, everyone pretty much stepped through the door. My mom closed the door with a snap. I moved my chicken noodle soup bowl to the floor and didn't look at anyone.

"Thanks again you guys for uh, Friday night." I stammered out

Everyone nodded, and they began to murmur, and bodies moved out of the room. Looking up, I caught Gabi closing the door behind her and Chad was the only one in the room with me. He seemed uncomfortable standing and changing legs to stand on, so without many words, I patted the edge of my bed. Chad quickly and happily agreed and sent me bouncing upwards to my ceiling. The apology didn't start until I was roughly bounced back against my pillow.

"Sorry Taylor!"

"No harm no foul, not like I'm dying."

Then the silence fell and the whole tension thingy came to be. Although it wasn't weird, but it was the long awkward silence thing after someone admits something and the other doesn't know what to say.

"Chad, you have to know. I was not and have not been starving myself at all."

"Taylor I didn't even begin to think that."

"It's just that I had a lot going on that day that I..You weren't?" My eyes filled with hope.

"No, Gabi told me everything."

_Shit. There goes the "I've been told everything" line. Remain calm Taylor, don't admit anything until he says the truth or lie, or whatever._

"Oh she did?"

"Yup, she said that you were and still upset about something. Is she right?"

_Completely._

"Kinda."

"Well if you want her to come in and talk to you about it then I can go and get her." Chad rose faster and was about three steps away from the door.

"Well, only if you want to go and get her. It doesn't really matter who I talk to, although I owe you all a big apology."

"Maybe I should go and get everyone then?"

"Yeah, maybe you should."

Chad dashed out faster than a jack rabbit, or speedy Gonzales. I sighed into my hands, and heard foot steps again. Everyone was crowded into my room again and faces were pulled into anxious, tight lines.

_Do I tell them everything? Well I probably should they are my best friends, or were. Or maybe I should leave the dress part out, and the Chad part out and tell Sharpay, Gabi, and Kelsi at another time._

"I uh, owe you all a apology. I'm sorry for the way that I've been acting..it's just that." I sighed and decided to say the word fast, if anyone caught it then they could question me further on it. "Homecoming." I blurted out as fast as I could

"What about homecoming Taylor?" Ryan questioned

"Well you see.."

"It's it because this is our last Homecoming at East High?" Troy inquired

"Yes! That's exactly it." Making my voice reach a higher acute note.

Two things happened in that moment, all the guys, awed and rushed over hugging me. And the girls gave me a side glance, mouthing to them 'later' I hugged the guys.

"Taylor if that's all that's wrong, don't worry we'll make sure to catch every moment together for the rest of the year. Do everything, and I mean everything!" Ryan said, getting pumped.

"Yeah! Better yet let's start now! Come on guys, we need to go to Wal Mart and pick up some digital cameras!" Troy shouted.

And like boys, everyone of them ran out of the door. Although Chad popped his head back in and said that he'd see me tomorrow, hopefully, and ran out the door with the rest of the boys. Where as to the girls stayed and Kelsi closed the door.

_Uh ho. It's time for the third degree. _

Gulping, the girls slowly walked further into my room. Each grabbing a spot on my bed.

"Okay, Taylor it's later, explain."

"But it actually hasn't been.."

"EXPLAIN!"

"Okay, Okay.." I pumped

Starting from the beginning of the year to when we all had learned about Amber to two weeks ago when I over heard in Biology class about homecoming. And rambling on about how dresses were evil and Chad and Amber and just getting worked up pretty much was had been bubbling inside of me for three weeks.

"So now you see my bitterness." I wiped my eyes. When did I start crying?

"In a nutshell." Kelsi pipped

"Oh Taylor, if it bothered you that much, why didn't you just say something? You know were all in this together right?"

"I know, it's just that you all really started to take a liking to Amber, and what was I to do? Be the only hater at the table?"

"No, we would have been haters with you." Gabi pitched

"But you guys like her."

"Who said that we liked her? We were just being nice, we are more about Chaylor than anything else."

"Chaylor?"

"Chad and Taylor."

Giggling I brought my friends into me and hugged them tightly. I knew I did have the greatest friends, well in the case of speaking girlfriends ever.

"And if you really wanted to go to homecoming with Chad, why don't you just ask him?" Sharpay asked

"Shar, that's like asking Zeke to go with me to homecoming and you two are dating."

"That's different. I would understand, he's like your..what again?"

"Third cousin on my mom's side."

"Yeah that, so I would understand that it's a family thing. Besides, I mean he'll come back to me in the end." Sharpay concluded

Sighing I slapped my forehead and looked to Gabi and Kelsi. "You both see where I'm going at with this right?"

"Actually Tay, Shar does have a point."

Raising an eyebrow, I catch Gabi's eye and fold my arms to my chest and give her the gesture to explain herself.

"Well, Amber knows that you and Chad have been friends for a while. So in turn you COULD ask him to homecoming."

"Gabi, he's DATING her. Not FRIENDS with her."

And for a few moments, Gabi and I went back and forth between 'yes you could' and 'no I can't.' Finally Kelsi came up with a idea.

"How about this, the guys will probably come back, since they are our ride home and we can ask Chad then."

"Okay, that seems fair, right Taylor?"

I still had my hands folded across my chest and I was huffing at thinking this through. "Fine, but someone other than me has to ask him."

Before anyone could open their mouth, the door busted open and flashes went off. Squeals were topped and things were thrown. I was giggling behind my pillow, I had foreseen the guys doing something like this so I was prepared, Gabi, Sharpay, and Kelsi were unfortunately not. After the guys had gotten their beat down, (More so Troy and Zeke) everyone settled down into a light chuckle.

"Hey Chad..I wanna ask you something." Sharpay sung

_Uh ho, she's going to do it now. Somehow make an escape!_

"Uh, I'm going to go to the bathroom. No one move a thing, or else it's your head." I called out before running into the bathroom.

I was pressed up against the door, listening diligently. I mean, I could have sat there, pretending like I had no idea what was going on, but I knew something, a facial expression or something would give me away so I was more safe hiding behind a door. I stood by the door for a good five minutes and when nothing said to Chad about homecoming, I sighed and knew Sharpay's plan, she was going to ask him right in my face. Sighing, I flushed the toilet and washed my hands and walked out with my head hung.

"So uh Chad, about what I wanted to ask you."

"Yeah?"

I glared at Sharpay from the side of Chad's face where he was turned looking at Sharpay, and mouthed one word.

"I hate you."

Sharpay made a heart sign with her hands while still faced towards Chad.

"Anyway, you know how homecoming is coming up right?"

"I think I saw a sign or something like that in the hallway, what about it?"

"Well you know, I was wondering.."

"Babe? Your asking Chad to the dance? I thought we were going?" Zeke whined.

Ignoring Zeke, Sharpay went in for the kill. "It's just that, Taylor doesn't want to go with anyone, and your the only one that she really trusts and has known for a while."

_Okay, I like how she's wording it, maybe I don't hate her quite that much. Maybe I love her again._

"Really? Is this true Taylor?" Chad had turned to me with his amazing smile that made my heart stop beating for a few beats. Only a few of course.

"Uh huh."

"Anyway, since she won't go with anyone, and since we all want her to go and have fun, since this is our last year as Wildcats, you'd go with her right?"

"Yeah, if she wanted to." Chad said effortlessly

_Dear God, Chad said yes. Well not in the words of yes, but something along of it._

"Well Taylor, do you wanna go with Chad? Since you WON'T go with anyone else." Sharpay eyed me with a smirk on her lips.

"Uhh." I looked up at Chad and his eyes briefly met mine and his eyes warmed up a bit, and he winked at me. Dear God, CHAD WINKED AT ME. "Yeah, I'd like that. If he'd like that of course."

"Yeah I'd like that a lot." Chad repeated, moments after I did.

"God, you two are so corny." Sharpay joked.

Everyone erupted into giggles and began making side conversations with each other. Where as to Chad and I continued to look at each other, with blushes creeping up on one another faces. For that moment, I couldn't wait till the week of homecoming, because it was already set in stone that I was going with my lifetime crush, and he was going with me. And for just that moment no one remembered that Chad even had a Girlfriend, that was until his phone rang.

Okay so that's probably the longest I've written for _**Love me, Fat or Skinny**_. So I think I've exceed that punishment for not updating for a while. I might update again before the new year, if not then expect one shortly into the new year. One review pretty please? It'll make me happy, and if you have a happy writer then the chapters might come out longer..maybe.

I do **not** own the High School Musical characters, except the ones that I make up

and..

**This is not me I am telling it from Taylor's POV but from 1st person view, I repeat this is not me I am telling it from 1st person view!!**

Have a happy ending of your year,

HeArTxbRoKeN


	6. Shopping Spree!

"Hey babe." Chad breathed into the phone.

I looked over at Chad, and he looked back at me. I could feel my face pulling into a pout, or maybe I just lost the feeling in my face for a moment, and I could feel goosebumps bubbling along my ears, and across my cheeks.

"Hey uh, babe? You know about Homecoming..?? Well I-"

All fell silent in the room, and eyes landed on Chad. "But babe, I kinda already-" Chad started and his head fell. "Fine, alright. I'll talk to her. Bye." Chad hung up the phone and sighed.

"Uh Taylor, can you get up from your prison?" Chad's eyes sparkled and his lips turned into a wide smile.

I smiled back, but only because I knew what was about to happen and I wanted to put on a good face for everyone else. "I believe I can." I pulled back my bed covers and swung my feel tot he side of my bed. Air rushed to my exposed legs, the extra heat was slowly leaving my legs. I had on long fabric Capri's that reached to my mid calf, and a oversized t-shirt on. I stood up, even though a few moments before, I had run into the bathroom, I wanted to actually kill time before Chad told me what I already knew and I wanted to stretch too. Laying in bed for three days straight, with only going to the bathroom, your body tends to make threats and hate you for not moving. Not to mention, my legs were like dumb bells, weighing tons on each leg. Chad led me out through my bedroom and slowly down the stairs, with me in his arms, well my waist was in his arms at first. Then he just found it easier to sweep me up into his arms, bride style, and my arms laced gently around his neck. since my legs didn't want to bend or cooperate, _thanks bunches legs_. And Chad took me out into the warm sunshine in my deserted backyard. I had collapsed into the soft ground, and Chad followed suit. For a moment, all you could hear was the birds chirping away nosily, the sun beating down on the ground and us, and the silence ringing in your ears.

"I, Umm, Taylor?"

"No need, I already know." I replied quietly.

"So you heard then?"

"I didn't have to hear anything to know, Chad."

I looked over at Chad and he had his head slightly hung. "I'm not mad at you Chad, it's just that I.." I sighed and thought about how to say this.

_Maybe I shouldn't tell him, just leave it at I'm not mad at him._

"Yes?"

"I'm just not mad at you, were still friends, I think."

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"Because what kind of happened back there was kind of you know..awkward."

"It wasn't Taylor, I promise."

"Chad, you know after what happened back there I have to kind of stay away from you."

What I had said, had shocked Chad. And Chad's face showed it.

"What? Why?"

"Because Chad if Amber found out about what happened, I...I don't want to mess up your relationship by something that Sharpay had planned."

Chad nodded his head. And sighed, then Chad stood up and helped me up, and carried me back to my room. When Chad opened the door, everyone looked at us and began cooing. Even though everyone made Chad and I blush, I was quite down. Chad placed me back in my bed and I thanked him.

"I think we should go, we do have school tomorrow." Troy pipped

Everyone groaned and gave me hugs, of course, Ryan was the only brave one to ask to snap a picture. I whined about it, even though I didn't look that bad, I didn't want Ryan to start with the pcitures.

"Tell you what Taylor, I'll print it out and you and I can put the picture on our binders and show them off, make everyone jealous." Ryan whispered in my ear.

I simply rolled my eyes and slapped at Ryan's shoulder. As everyone filed out of the room, Chad hung back a bit, and he had his hands in his pockets.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Probably not." I replied and Chad's head dropped. "Not because of what happened but my mom is probably going to stay home and make sure that I eat, all _day _long."

"Oh."

Chad began to walk towards my door and slowly went through it. Then Chad popped his head back in. "By the way, I don't think you'll want to go but, Amber is taking everyone shopping tomorrow for dresses and the guys for tuxes."

I thought for a moment, go, or don't go. If I didn't go then that would give the girls the reason to refuse a free shopping trip, to stay back and hang with me. If I did go, I could get some new clothes and I could slip away from the group and be alone. Maybe even have a pity party for one.

"I want to go." I said brightly.

Chad's head whipped up. "Really?"

I laughed. "Yes, of course. I have to support my girls."

Chad started to laugh as well and the twinkle in his eye came back, and he bid his farewell and left. The idea of leaving everyone sounded like a really good idea, once I started thinking about it. I could go off and have my own pity party without Gabi and Shar and Kelsi. Not to mention I did new clothes, heck I could even buy something that I might actually like. This shopping spree was going to be good, who cares if Chad and I almost went to homecoming together? I got to have a pity party tomorrow, wallow in my own sorrow, tomorrow hurry up and get here already!

–---

Okay so, this is quite crappy, but I had been in the mood to write a chapter so this is what came up. One review please.

I do **not** own the High School Musical characters, except the ones that I make up

and..

**This is not me I am telling it from Taylor's POV but from 1st person view, I repeat this is not me I am telling it from 1st person view!!**


	7. Crushed

"How about this one?"

I look up, to only realize that Amber, has emerged from her dressing room, with a red sparkly cocktail dress with sliver clear pumps to match with it. I was about to answer, when I realized, again, that she wasn't even talking to me, but to Chad.

"Eh, I liked the other one."

"The baby purple one?"

"Mhm."

And with that, Amber went back into the dressing room. I, myself, wasn't having fun. Sure, it was fun to be on the side lines with my guy friends, and giving everyone my opinion, but I wanted to be the one up, trying on dresses. Even if I hated the fabric that didn't have leg holes.

"God Taylor, stop it."

I turned to Zeke, and gave him the stink eye. Since an hour ago, since any of us set foot in the store, Zeke and Ryan had been play fighting with one another. And I was the victim of being in between the two of them. Which I didn't know either, until the two of them were bickering back and forth about me "hitting them". Sharpay, was "sick" and so was Gabi. I didn't know that until, I had my mom, drop me off at the mall where everyone was waiting for me.

- - - -

"_Hi Taylor." Zeke clung to me when he hugged me._

"_Hi everyone." I whispered._

_My eyes scanned over everyone, when I noticed two people missing. "Where's Gabs and Shar?" I asked quizzically._

"_Sick."_

_I threw my hands up in the air. They left me alone with Amber and Chad. I looked over at Kelsi, and she gave me apologetic eyes. She's been stuck with all of them for the last six hours, at least I had Kelsi. Or, had Kelsi. Jason wrapped his arms around Kels, and he was talking in her ear._

_**Kelsi, please don't leave me. PLEASE!!**_

"_Hey everyone, we will meet you later at the food court." Kelsi called out._

_Everyone said their goodbyes, and I hung my head. Great, just great. Now it was only Amber and-_

"_Taylor!" Amber had finally spotted me._

"_H-Hey Amber." I knotted my fingers into knots._

_Chad's eyes locked on mine. And I brush past everyone, and opened the doors. "Shall we?" I offered._

_- - - - -_

And since that hour, I had only said those ten words. When I went to open my mouth, everyone was already onto something else, or was bickering to loudly to let any words be said. I smacked Ryan and Zeke.

"Ow! What the hell Taylor?" Zeke cried.

I gave Zeke the, "I-know-that-you-and-Ryan-have-been-play-fighting-and-you-two-keep-placing-me-in-middle-of-it." Zeke sunk down, and hid in Troy's arm. I turned back around, and brought my own knees up to my chest. For a whole hour, I hadn't made eye contact with Chad, or even spoken a word to him, and I wasn't planning on it either. Now that I was the only other girl, besides Amber, I couldn't continue with plan, ditch everyone and have Taylor's pity party for one. Gabs and Shar made that one possible.

"That does it, I'm done." I stood up.

Everyone's eyes fell on me. Wait, that was me? I guess it was because I was slowly making my way through the door. Well I was until the beeper thingy was going off. I looked down in my hands to see that I had a pink top in my hands.

_Righhht. I should probably put this down._

I quickly walked back inside, set the shirt down, and ran out of the store, with my cheeks feeling hot and me very embarrassed. I had ducked into the bathroom, so I could calm down. Wow, I couldn't believe I had done that. I didn't mean to, I just kind of picked it up, wanting to try it on, but I never got the chance to. After I had escaped the bathroom, I wandered around the mall, looking out for Chad and everyone else, and I just continued to move one foot in front of the other.

"Hey you!" A voice called out.

Startled, my eyes looked up to see a guy. I mean, he wasn't any Chad, but he did look cute. He had jet black hair, light brown eyes, and had paper white skin. In my mind, he screamed _bad boy_ but he just looked like a normal guy. I pointed to myself, and the guy nodded and beckoned me over.

"You look like you have a voice of an angel." The guy purred.

Raising an eyebrow, I give the guy, "I-know-your-lying, what-do-you-want-from-me?" look.

"Umm, you look like you don't believe me."

"Your right, I don't." I crossed my arms, across my chest and continued to stare the guy down.

"Well, how about we find out?"

My face twisted into confusion, what the hell is this guy talking about?

- - - - -

Chad's P.O.V

"I'm going to go and look for her."

"Chad, don't! She probably needs time to cool off. I mean she's probably bored, and tired of sitting and watching Amber, try on dress after dress."

"I know I am." Troy mumbled.

"I'll pretend like I didn't hear that Troy Bolton."

I rolled my eyes, and looked at Amber. She was near tears, when Taylor left. I don't know know, she didn't really care that Taylor was even here. I tried catching eyes with Taylor, but did she not once look at me. She only hung close to Zeke and Ryan, and she continued to look at her phone. Maybe there is more to her than what happened. I kissed Amber's cheek, and cupped it for a moment.

"I'll be back soon, keep trying on those dresses." I gave Amber a bright smile and walked out of the store.

_Where could Taylor have gone? She's been gone a good thirty minutes._

I walked up and down the halls of the mall, going upstairs and downstairs looking for Taylor. She wasn't like Gabs and Shar. Sure, she'd be with them, but that was the problem, Shar and Gabs weren't here. Or were they? Maybe they were here, and made Taylor leave.

Up a head I saw a crowd forming. I hope it wasn't two dumb teens fighting in a public place like this. That would be stupid of them.

- - - - -

"Okay, come on hurry up."

I had followed the guy, he had handed me a piece of paper with words on it. And he was leading me to the crowd that had formed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to present our next..."

The guy turned to me. "Okay, so it's okay if you wanna read off that paper. No one will notice, just get lost in it okay?"

_Get lost in what?_

And next thing I know, I'm pushed out onto a make shift stage. I looked up slowly, and I saw thirty billion eyes on me. I chuckled lightly, and cleared my throat. Music floated through.

_Oh, this sounds like a pretty song._

I was so lost in my thoughts that the song continued over and over, beckoning me to start.

_**I told myself,**_

_**today was gonna be the day,**_

_**No more excuses,**_

_**'Cause I knew exactly what to say.**_

_**Was gonna make my play,**_

_**but just like yesterday,**_

_**My mind in waste,**_

_**and I let,**_

_**the moment slip away.**_

_**Another night you got me sitting here,**_

_**all on my own,**_

_**Picking up the phone,**_

_**but I can't get past the dial tone.**_

_**Rockin' my brain,**_

_**Going insane,**_

_**Again and again,**_

_**I can't keep going this way.**_

_**CRUSHED,**_

_**By the sweetest lips I've never kissed,**_

_**How you bring the tips,**_

_**and the warmest touch,**_

_**I've always missed.**_

_**CRUSHED,**_

_**By the softest hands,**_

_**I've never held,**_

_**Probably never tell,**_

_**you're the strongest love,**_

_**I've ever felt.**_

_**CRUSHED,**_

_**that I haven't let ever you know,**_

_**How it always goes,**_

_**'Cause I,**_

_**lose my nerve,**_

_**Whenever you get close.**_

_**And so i'm left,**_

_**Short of breath,**_

_**With that heavy feeling in my chest.**_

_**Baby I'm so crushed.**_

- - - - -

I think I'll end it here and let you all do something thinking. Now, the song wasn't going to end up in the story, but blame YouTube, and the song being catchy and it made its own way in. The name of the song, in case you want to hear it, is called Crushed by Rosette. It's a very good song, and it does actually describe Taylor, if you think about it. R&R (x2) please?

I do **not** own the High School Musical characters, except the ones that I make up

and..

**This is not me I am telling it from Taylor's POV but from 1st person view, I repeat this is not me I am telling it from 1st person view!!**


	8. Black spots, daring design

My phone had become a permanent amount of pieces. And it was my fault as to why my mom told me I wouldn't be getting a new one. Good, I didn't want a new one anyway, it would allow people to forget about what happened yesterday, and hopefully become something as a dare or something I got suckered into. I climbed the stairs to my bedroom and closed my door and sank into my bed sheets. I figured if I got lost in my sheets, I wouldn't be found and I could rot away into oblivion and be forgotten by breakfast tomorrow morning. That's what I was hoping for, so far the count for not going to school had been only a day, and I was in no hurry to get back. Even though the love of books and the smell of pencil shavings were calling to me, and I wasn't going to answer that call. I sighed, and looked over at my glowing red clock, it was only ten thirty and my mom has set up that I go back to school after lunch, which was in about two hours and fifteen minutes and thirty seconds. Did I mention that I was not looking forward to going back? Riiight, I did. I sighed again, and flopped my pillow over my head and curled into the darkness moaning and complaining about my stupid actions. So you see, I was up on a make shift stage singing this song and I sang it quite well, but that's not the problem. The problem is that Taylor, the bookworm actually did something amazing and everyone wanted to know me. That's the problem. See, girls like me don't like being recognized for outstanding things that seem normal, such as winning something other than math or science wise. Because girls like me know when your awarded like that, everyone wants to be a piece of it, everyone wants to be your friend and everyone waits for you to do something else great. Or they try to out do you for your spotlight. So girls like me, shine in things that aren't normal, and don't get as much credit as the normal things. I was so screwed. Looking over at my clock again it blinked to ten forty-five, and I knew I couldn't stall any longer. My mom was picking me up at eleven fifteen to take me out to lunch, then she would drop me off at school then she would return to work for the day. I needed a shower and to debate to what to wear since, sensational Taylor was going to be in the presence of her peasants today. I jumped in the shower rather quickly, and quickly brushed my teeth and actually applied make-up. Now, I know I didn't need it but because today I wasn't feeling as lazy, I applied eyeliner and continued on with my business. I left my hair down in it's curly, natural wavy way, grazing down to my shoulder blades, I tried to the pump-y thingy on top of one's head and it actually looked nice on me with a few pieces of hair framing my face I looked hot, dangerous and someone new. Hmm, I might consider doing this style more often. Now I thought about just dressing up in sweats and a ripped t-shirt, but I knew Shar would actually kill me, because I wasn't feeling like crap, and I did have other clean clothes so I left my sweats and perfect ripped shirt where they lay, folded in my drawer. I brought a finger up to my chin to think about what I should wear, since when did picking something out for school become so hard? Right, because I had awesome-ness glow around me and I had a fashion freak as my best friend, that's when it became hard. So, I ripped my closet apart looking for a normal outfit. I gasped, and immediately put it on. I ran my hands over the soft fabric, and pinched and tugged at the fabric. It was snow white, with black spots in randomizing places, but the spots could be made out of things, designs, shapes and faint words. It flowed down to above my kneecaps. And underneath my bust, it held a medium sized black belt. I debated on wearing leggings, but my better judgment told me not to. I slipped the black jacket on over my arms and fluffed my hair out from my jacket and let it fall silently onto my shoulders.

"You look amazing Taylor."

I spun around, to find my mom leaning in the doorway. My eyes instantly flew to my clock, eleven o'clock even. My mom was early?

"Mom? Your early?"

My mom nodded her head and walked further into my room, she handed me a bag and went into my closet. I pulled the box out of the bag. Dammit, it was a newer phone than what I had at the beginning of the year. A LG GD900, with an icy, invisible keyboard.

I whined and stomped my foot. "Mooooom, I thought you said I couldn't get a new phone?"

"I know, but I was driving past the phone place and they had a deal, two halves off to get that phone. Besides, I don't like you not having a phone for emergencies. What if you get hurt on a field trip and its out in the middle of no where?"

"Then I'll suffer out in the middle of no where." I grumbled.

"What was that?" My mom pipped.

"Nothing. Mom what are you looking for anyway in there?"

"Aha!" My mom called out and stepped out of the closet with a pair of shoes. Heels? Aw hell naw, I was NOT putting those on.

_X.X.X.x.X.X-_

"Have a good day Taylor." My mom called.

In response I slammed the car door and tripped a bit before I caught myself and slowly walked up East High's concrete steps. Stupid heels, stupid new phone, stupid me for ever being born. Why me? My mom and I were about twenty minutes late getting me to school at the desired timing, right after lunch. After my mom and I fought about the heels, we went out to lunch. There was nothing more. When I finally got inside, I not being a expert at walking in heels, tried to make the clacking a little less loud. It worked, but it took me three more minutes than I had planned to get to the office. Damn these shoes. After walking into the office, I went up to the front desk, explained what my mom told me to say, and within a few moments I was heading to my locker. Grabbing my books, I walked to my fourth hour class, US History. The next moments that happened I'll probably never forget, it was noisy, due to there being a sub, the kind that is trying to get everyone's attention but are failing to, and when I finally stepped into the room fully, all the voices stopped and everyone stared at me. I felt my cheeks heat up immediately and continued to stand there.

"Excuse me ma'am, Can I help you?" The sub snipped.

"Uhm, yeah I'm in this class-"

"Good then have a seat."

"But I-"

"Have a seat before I send for a security guard to come and remove you."

Holding back from cussing the sub out, I angrily went to the desk, and flung the pass onto the desk and went to slide into my seat, glaring at the sub. The sub, then continued to say what the assignment was and that it was due at the end of the class period. Grumbles were heard everywhere and paper was being ripped from notebooks. I sat in my seat, because I did the work yesterday and had it ready to be turned in, but there was no way that I would turn it in to this sub. I sat back, and crossed my arms still fuming when I felt eyes on me, turning to my right all my friends had their eyes on me, and mouths dropped open. Smiling like an idiot I waved to them, and sunk lower in my seat. What a long period this was to be. So, I laid my head down on my desk and closed my eyes, wishing for a magical wish to get me out of there. I brought my head up for a moment to see my friends still staring at me, but with smiles on their faces. Chad's face, no, his eyes held that twinkle that they always did when he was happy, really happy about something and he turned around and continued to work. I laid my head back down on the desk, when the sub of course had to bug me about the assignment. Pulling it out, I showed him I was finish and that shut him up and left him fuming back to the desk.

_Serves your spineless ass._

With a smirk, I laid back down, and just listened to my breathing and pencils scraping at the paper, then jumping about a foot high, my heart began to accelerate. Dammit, that would be that traitorous phone, huh? Yup. I slyly, pulled out my icy invisible phone and checked the screen, who would be texting me at a time like this? Taking a glance down at the screen, I all but fell out of my chair, why would_ HE_ be texting me?

- - - - - - -x o x o- - - - - - - -

_**That is where I'm stopping at guys. Sorry for the lack of an update, Writer's block and waiting for more reviews (which no more appeared) So, I updated now. How is everyone's summer going? Hopefully if you graduated then congrats to you and good luck in the real world and with your career choice. One review guys, thanks.**_

**ME NO OWNY HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL D : Because if I did, I'd have five or six more movies out by now. **


End file.
